


落网

by Fiona03769



Category: Click入黄金屋
Genre: F/F, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona03769/pseuds/Fiona03769
Summary: 剧中设定为离散多年的母女，徐太，一名典型的家暴受害者，出逃后再婚重组家庭。Abbie即婉仪，是被抛弃的女儿，多年后重遇设定，建议欣赏原剧CUT，哭戏十分美味。本文有涉及原剧剧情设定嗷！
Relationships: 婉仪/徐太
Kudos: 1





	落网

Abbie有觉浅的毛病，每至深夜，但凡有点轻微的动静都会被其惊醒。  
她每次惶恐地捂着胸口从床上起身后，往往会投身于另一个噩梦。  
童年记忆里母亲的哭喊声与摔砸声不绝于耳，其中会掺杂几多对那个年龄的她而言难以理解的，不知如何形容的声音。  
与哭和笑这两种极端的情绪表达不同，那是一种令人身体发软，心跳加快，勾起好奇心的声音。  
于是那晚睡觉前她没有反锁房门，父亲会在九点钟开始喝酒，十点钟那阵声音会伴随着女人的哭喊声一同响起。  
Abbie趴在门缝，母亲被摁在沙发上，长发顺着肩头铺洒，半把被趴在她身上醉醺醺的男人捉在手里，男人每动一下，母亲发出的那阵声音就要更清晰一些。  
搅动得人胸口发慌。  
Abbie咬住下唇，又惊又怕，眼泪顺着脸颊簌簌跌落在纯白睡衣上。  
而母亲的痛呼再次响起，昏黄灯光下，她看到母亲被抬起的大腿上被男人落上一支抽尽的烟。  
火光落在皮肤上甚至还骤亮了一瞬，继而白烟缓缓往上飘。  
Abbie想吐，她闻到了肉焦掉的味道。  
啤酒沫，酸臭汗衫，颤动的黑色长发，和，当初她无法理解的，让身体既战栗又舒服的声音。  
破碎的画面拼凑出她童年的所有部分。  
所以她才会那样熟悉，且笃定。  
那个在商场中擦肩而过的背影，就是仓皇出逃的母亲。  
她人生中的背叛者。  
第一面她拿着那只腕表就确定了心中强烈的悸动并不是毫无缘由。  
第二面她和另一个女孩手握着手，母女情深，而她嫉妒得胃部痉挛要呕出来。  
第三面的她还是那副模样，笑起来仿佛一块不会融化的糖，甜味在人心里头扩散挥发，只是一看到她的手伸向的女孩是另一个而不是她。只是一想到曾经这双手这个笑容是属于她的。  
她就要疯掉了。  
“我不是很舒服，不想再吃了。”  
“那甜品……”  
“我说了我不舒服。”  
曾经的母亲，如今的徐太太脸上的笑容微微停滞，继而眉头轻微皱起，嘴角往下，眼眸低垂。  
连委屈的样子都是那样的，诱人且不可多得。  
她的味道啊……  
啤酒沫，酸臭衬衫，起伏的黑发，肉焦掉。  
他妈的。  
Abbie坐在酒吧里，空掉的岩石杯磕磕桌子，示意要开始喝第三轮。身侧好友看不过去，死活把她拖出来，往她嘟囔的嘴唇里塞根咬破爆珠的烟。  
冰凉的薄荷烟雾从肺里一过，舒服得不得了。她扶着橙色的垃圾桶，胃里翻涌的东西没出来，眼泪先掉了下来。  
“Abbie？”这声音熟悉，听着像做梦。  
半张脸脱了妆的女孩抬起头，是徐太太，还有她的女儿。  
Abbie终于低头吐了出来。  
好像一切真的是场梦，躺在自己Loft的床上的Abbie睁开酸涩的眼睛，坐在床头的依旧是那张脸。  
真奇怪，那张脸的所有表情她都铭记在心，此时此刻离近了瞧居然开始陌生了起来。  
不再是终日一脸苦相，也不是眉毛一皱眼睛就开始大雨倾盆。  
是真正的，快乐且自信，彻彻底底的改头换面。  
“你醒啦，钥匙我放在这里。”徐太太脸上的笑依旧是得体又遥远的。  
“我女儿call我好多次，我就不多留了。”女人起身要走。  
她穿一件布料轻薄的白衬衫，被汗水浸湿，能看清内衣的轮廓。  
是粉色。  
Abbie绷紧的嘴唇慢慢地舒展开，慢慢地说了两个让徐太太停下脚步的字。  
是个人名。  
婉仪，多好听。  
徐太太转过身的动作快极了，嘴唇颤抖，眼睛变成汪洋的，波动的，处于涨潮状态的海，她过来坐在床头，喘息声起起伏伏，像极了记忆深处的，经久不息的，梦魇一般不肯放过Abbie的那种声音。  
少了一点完全失控与难以抑制的意思。  
Abbie捉住她有些发抖的，却依旧坚定地往自己脸上靠近的手掌。  
那只手也和记忆中不同。  
记忆中要粗糙一些，还伴随着细碎的，红肿的伤口。  
而此时握在手里的那只柔软，细腻，如同少女。   
一切早就不一样了。  
你欠我的，知道吗？Abbie看着对面女人波光粼粼的眼睛，和抽动着的肩膀，一个念头涌了出来。  
没错，就是这样的。  
Abbie的记忆不再是声音和气味，画面开始完整起来。  
还给我。  
Abbie拉着妇人的手腕，压她在床上，吻也落了下来。  
对方的惊呼和反抗还有更多的眼泪让整个画面更充实，更生动。  
她的嘴唇比杏仁豆腐要甜要嫩滑，而正是因为口不能言，鼻音的诱人程度则更上一层楼。  
压制对方双手去解那件衬衫的确废了不少功夫，直到她骑在妇人的身上，将身上的衣物也一并脱掉。  
徐太太终于停止了挣扎。  
Abbie身上的伤痕她太熟悉了。  
又细又长的异色线条是啤酒瓶碎片划的。  
不规则的，皮肉扭曲的是烟头烫伤。  
而小腹左侧一大块凹凸不平的皮肤，是熨斗烫伤。  
她伸出的手被Abbie打落，女孩又凑了过来，唇与手指无比精准的抚摸着她的敏感点。  
久违的快感海浪一般席卷着妇人瘦弱的身体。  
肢体紧绷着，精神高度集中于她的手停留的每一处，连下身的内裤被褪下都浑然不觉。  
“不要，我们是……你知道的……所以不可以……”妇人想闭合双腿，而胸前的敏感点被揉搓着，她除了发抖之外，没有其余的力气分配给两条纤细的腿。  
“不可以吗？它在欢迎我呢。”女孩收回在妇人胸口上作恶的手指，临走前不忘碰碰那颗痣。  
她不顾身下人以卵击石般的无谓挣扎，抬起她一条腿放在肩上，身体调节成微微前倾的姿势，随即将手指放在嘴里吸吮着。  
津液和唇舌互相碰撞的声音过于淫靡，所谓鱼水之欢的粘稠感，在她用手指和她相连之后，接踵而至。  
仿佛大厦倾颓，天崩地裂，平地炸雷一般，轰然而来。  
记忆中那声音，久违地再次灌进耳朵。  
床开始吱呀，握住她脚腕的手从小腿攀到膝盖再到大腿根。  
摸到了那枚已经不是很明显的伤疤。  
Abbie依旧觉得那处温软的皮肤在手里是烫人的，她觉得自己也跟着这股热度，被稀里糊涂的点燃，一起燃烧了起来。  
妇人喉咙里的声音和记忆中一样，被压抑着，却又失控的从嘴里泄露出来。  
对自己的身体失去应有的支配权，完全受欲望奴役，连基本的痛感都被忽略。  
“那么舒服吗？”  
“我让你那么舒服的话，为什么不要我？”  
“她可以这样搞你吗？”  
高潮又被巧妙的称为绝顶。  
意为震撼的，极致的，达到最高峰。  
那一刻的快乐似乎能缓解所有的苦痛。  
Abbie抽出手指，去摸她的脸。  
只有这个时候，身下的女人才让她觉得熟悉。  
这样的，坏掉了一样的表情。  
她满足的笑了，她抓回了叛逃者。


End file.
